Slender
by Hetalia-Italy
Summary: Canada makes a new friend at school, but he won't tell anyone who it is. Soon, Papa France finds out... Rated T for mild language and Shounen-ai and creepy Slendie. FACE Family (France, America, Canada, England)
1. Chapter 1

"Papa! Papa! Guess what?" My son Matthew shouted when he got home from school.

"What is it, Matthew?" I asked.

"I made a new friend today!"

"Well, that's great! Who is it?"

"The smile on his face disappeared. He just stared at me, then spoke. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"My friend is a secret…"

"Yeah! He won't even tell me!" My other son, Alfred yelled when he walked through the front door.

"Francis, what's going on?" I heard my, um, wife, Arthur say from the living room. Yeah, I'm married to him, so what? He walked over to where we were all standing.

"Mattie made a new friend today, but he won't tell anyone who it is!" Alfred blurted. "Mom! Make him tell us!"

"Alfred, I'm not going to make him do anything. If he wants it to stay a secret, it'll stay a secret." Arthur replied in his British accent.

Alfred began to pout (as usual) then he ran into the kitchen to look for food. Matthew looked up at me and Arthur and smiled. "I'm going upstairs to do my homework." He said, then hurried up the stairs to his room and shut the door.

"Honestly, Arthur, Matthew would tell me anything. Why wouldn't he tell me about a friend?" I asked.

"Francis, he's five years old. He's also one of the shyest children I've ever-"

"MOM! Make me some food! On second thought, don't make me food, your cooking sucks! Find me some food!" Alfred interrupted from the kitchen. Arthur groaned and went to Alfred's aid. I decided to go upstairs to check on Matthew. I cracked his door open a tiny bit, and then peeked into the room. He was on the floor, drawing. I couldn't see what he was drawing, so I opened the door a little more. The door's hinges squealed as if a fangirl just met her favorite anime character. Matthew looked up and noticed me. "Papa?" He asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"I stepped into the room and replied, "No, nothing's wrong. I was just checking to see how you were doing. Are you doing your homework?"

"Oh, I-I was just drawing. Please don't yell at me, Papa!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

I picked him up and hugged him. "I'm not mad at you. Just do your homework, okay?"

He sniffed, then replied, "Okay, Papa." I put him down, then he found his work and he began working on it. I smiled, then exited the room.

Later that evening, I went back to check on Matthew. When I tried to open the door, it was locked. I could hear Matthew talking. He was talking to someone. I listened through the door and he said, "Friends forever, right Slendie?" There was no reply.

I started to knock on the door and shake the doorknob. "Matthew? Matthew!" I called.

After a while with no response, the door finally opened. "Papa? What's wrong?" Matthew said.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one."

"I heard you talking to someone. Who is Slendie?"

"None of your business!" He screamed, then attempted to slam the door on me. I pushed it open and entered his room.

"Matthew, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Tell me what's going on in here!" I demanded.

"NO!" He screamed. "GET OUT!"

Arthur entered the room and asked, "What happened? Why is Matthew screaming?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me."

Matthew covered his ears and yelled, "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

I noticed one of Matthew's drawings on the floor and I picked it up. In the picture, Matthew was holding hands with a tall man.

The man had no face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Matthew, who is this?" I asked, pointing at the tall man in the picture. His head was white, he had long arms, and he was wearing a suit. An arrow pointed to him and Matthew wrote, "My best friend, Slendy."

"That's Slendie…" Matthew replied very quietly. He began to cry again. "Don't yell at me, I was just trying to protect you."

"What? This was from Arthur, who was looking at the picture Matthew drew. "Protect us? What are you talking about?"

"Slendie's gonna get you now." Matthew taunted. "Slendie's gonna get you, Slendie's gonna get you…"

"Matthew, stop. Stop it now."

"I know Slendie's gonna get you. He will, because you know about him now."

"I think this 'Slendie' is driving Matthew paranoid." I whispered to Arthur.

"I agree. And what is up with him and trying to protect us?" He replied.

"Look out the window. Do it." Matthew said, interrupting our conversation. Arthur and I slowly turned around and looked out the window. All we could see were trees in our backyard. We turned back around to face Matthew and I said, "There's nothing there, silly."

"Look again." Matthew said with a smirk on his face. We turned around and looked out the window again. This time, standing right in the middle of the back yard, was the tall man from Matthew's picture. He was looking right at us… but how could he look? He had no face!

I jumped back and fell, making a stack of papers fall. One of the papers landed on my lap. Matthew wrote on that too. He wrote, "Always watches, no eyes."

Arthur helped me up and asked, "What the hell was that thing?" He shut the curtains, gave me a hug, and went to go check on Alfred to make sure he was okay.

I turned to Matthew, kneeled, and asked very seriously, "Matthew, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied quickly. "Everything is okay."

"Matthew. Please tell me the truth!"

He blinked a couple times, then he burst into tears and ran into my arms. "I'm sorry, Papa! I'm so sorry! Everything is not okay!"

"Tell me what is wrong."

"I'm gonna die, Papa. In fact, we're all gonna die."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Slendie found us. Now that he knows where we are, he'll kill us!"

I held him closer to me. "I won't let Slendie get you; I promise." I picked him up and put him into bed. "It's late, Matthew. Time for bed." I kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Matthew."

"Goodnight. I love you, Papa." Matthew said.

I smiled at him and tucked him into bed. "I love you too." I turned off the lights and shut the door. The tall man could not get out of my head. It seemed as if he was glued into my mind. I peeked out the window to check if he was still there.

He wasn't. I walked to my room where Arthur was sitting in bed, reading (which I like to call, being British). "How's Alfred?" I asked.

"He's fine. Just laying in bed, being the fatass he is." He replied.

"Hey, don't say things like that about our son." I said playfully, punching him in the shoulder lightly and almost making him spill his tea. I lay down in bed next to him. He put his book and his tea on the dresser and turned off the light. Arthur settled himself next to me. I kissed him and whispered, "Goodnight, black sheep. I love you."

"Shut up, stupid frog," was his reply. "I love you too." He rested his head on my chest and I heard the soft sounds of him sleeping. Eventually, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to hear Matthew scream.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up Arthur right when I heard Matthew's screaming. We ran straight to Matthew's room and burst through the door. He was sitting up in bed, holding his polar bear, Kumajirou, very tightly. Matthew had an insane look in his eyes. "Matthew, what's wrong?" I asked with deep concern.

He saw us, then he burst into tears. "Mommy! Papa!" He wailed. Arthur picked him up and held him in his arms.

"What happened, Matthew?" Arthur whispered.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare. It was really scary." Matthew replied.

"Was 'Slendie' in it?"

"Yes. In my dream, he killed you all. He only let me live, but then he took me into the forest behind our house and stabbed me with branches. Then I bled to death and Slendie took out my organs and-"

"Okay, I've heard enough." Arthur interrupted.

"Don't worry, Matthew. We won't let Slendie get you." I said.

"What if he does?" Matthew asked in fear.

"We'll do anything to keep him away from you."

Arthur put Matthew back in bed and kissed his forehead. "Now have a goodnight's sleep, okay?" He said.

"Okay, mommy." Matthew replied. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

As we walked out of the room, I said, "I'm really starting to worry about Matthew."

"Me too." Arthur replied. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Why don't you go to sleep and I'll watch for Slendie."

"Okay. Be careful, though." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and he went back to bed. I went downstairs and quickly turned on the computer. When it started up, I opened the internet and searched up, "Slendie." I had to find out what that thing's actual name was. I found a website that listed the names for Slendie. He was called Der Ritter, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Slendie, Der Schlanker Mann, and his most popular name: Slender Man.

I went off of that site and searched up, "Slender Man." I found a website about the whole legend of Slender Man. I clicked on the link and read about him.

He was scarier than I thought he would be. The legend started back in the early 1600s where contributors placed sightings of Slenderman- like beings known as Der Ritter and Der Großmann in Germany. Wow… Ludwig's country must have been terrifying.

The next confirmed reports were photographs from the early 1900s. Imagery of Slenderman could be found in black and white and sepia colors. Reports from this time indicate sightings in Russia and the UK. So it's happened to Ivan's country, even Arthur's! Thank the lord we're living in America. There have also been child disappearances in those countries.

As I read on, it got worse. By the 1900s, some rare run-ins occurred in Germany's war zones. I read something that caught my eye. In America and Canada, reports of missing skiers and children appeared, coming from the forested areas of the nations. Oh dear God. He has been in our country. I see why we saw him now.

I continued to read on. I read why Slender Man targets a victim. He finds interest in a victim for reasons unknown and if it is a child, he will appear friendly. I see why Matthew thought that they were friends.

Children weren't his only victims. He also targeted adults who have been through a terrible tragedy in life. Well, Arthur and I have been through at least one tragedy. That's just great.

Victims of Slender Man suffer from "Slender sickness," causing massive paranoia, nose bleeds, nightmares, hallucinations, coughing up blood, and many other dangerous symptoms. Matthew has already experienced paranoia and a nightmare, so he could already be suffering.

Eventually, Slender Man would abduct the victim and take them to a nearby forest, where they would be killed. If the victim's death is a "messy" case, Slender Man may remove evidence if his victim's existence by causing fire to their home, work, or school.

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach and I couldn't read anymore. I closed out the browser and shut off the computer. Suddenly, I had the urge to throw up. There were footsteps coming from down the stairs.

I saw a figure making its way to the bottom of the stairs. If braced myself to run, but I ended up sighing with relief. It was only Arthur.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was made to give a little more information to those who don't know much about our dear Slendie-Poo :)

I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was procrastinating and I had school.

Don't worry, the next one will be out very soon.

-Feli


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **OMFG gaiz, I am sooo sorry for the long delay! You can slap me for being a terrible procrastinator. Do it, it's free. I kinda deserve it too, lololololo

* * *

When I found out that it was just Arthur coming down the stairs, I walked up to him and embraced him. I was just so relieved that it was only him.

"Francis, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Mon Dieu, Arthur…" I said, "Slender Man is a real threat to us."

"Slender Man? Isn't that Slendie?"

"Yes… If he continues to stalk Matthew like this, Matthew will die."

"No…" Was his only reply. I felt his arms tighten around me in fear. I released him from my embrace and turned on all the lights. It took a couple seconds for me to adjust to the brighter atmosphere.

"I believe we should stay up for a while. It's close to daylight." I said.

"Sure… I don't want Slender Man creeping up on me while I'm sleeping. Creepy bastard…" Arthur replied. I laughed at his usual Tsundere reply, which was one of my favorite traits about him. He then punched me in the shoulder. We sat down on the couch and turned on the television, where a news report was already on.

"_In the past three hours, there have been six child disappearances. Their whereabouts are unknown, but we have search teams searching around the forested areas around their homes. The missing children's names are-"_

I abruptly turned off the television. It was obviously Slender Man who took them away. I just wanted to warn whoever I knew about Slender Man… just a little precaution… They would all think I've gone insane… I buried my face in my hands and sighed.

"Francis, are you okay?" Arthur asked, taking one of my hands and holding it tightly.

"I'm fine… I'm just scared." I replied, squeezing his hand back.

"That's something I don't hear from you often." He sighed. "Dammit, I wish Slender Man never existed. He's making our lives a hell of a lot harder… and scarier…"

"We'll try and figure something out." I stared out the window and thought I could make out the figure of Slender Man… just standing outside… Dammit, that probably is him. I blinked, and the figure was gone. No… what the hell? I was obviously seeing things. But what if that was actually him? FUCK, I'm going paranoid. No, I can't be going paranoid… Dammit, snap out of it now!

"Francis? It looks like you've zoned out."

I managed to calm down and reply, "I'm… fine. I looked out the window and finally, the sky was getting brighter. "Oh thank god… It's bright…"

"It's about fucking time. I thought that this night would never end."

We showered, got dressed, and let the time pass by until it was time for Matthew and Alfred to wake up. No sight of Slender Man during that time. Everything was okay… for now…

"Go wake up the boys. I need to make my tea." Arthur said, poking my nose.

I kissed his cheek and said, "Whatever you say, your highness." Arthur then gave me good a smack to the bum. I went upstairs and entered Alfred's room first. I kissed my son's forehead and removed his covers. There were crumbs all over the sheets and Alfred's face. Well, it seems he was eating during the night. I'm not surprised.

"Alfred, wake up." I whispered. He opened his eyes and as usual, he was completely awake.

"Morning, dad!" Alfred said. His next statement was pretty obvious, "Did you make breakfast yet?"

I ruffled his hair and chuckled. "Non, not yet. Go say good morning to your mom. He's downstairs."

"Okay! He better not be making breakfast."

I laughed again. "He's not, don't worry."

Alfred jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I then went over to Matthew's room. I slowly opened the door and my eyes went straight to Matthew, who was lying down on the floor. I covered my mouth with my hands and gasped in horror.

He was covered in blood.


End file.
